Ouros
by LoL Futa Fan
Summary: When Nagakabouros curses Quinn, she soon finds that the changes to her body may also be a blessing. (One Shot most likely)


**I'm going to hell for this...**

 **The following is the result of a charcoal fueled haze when I had to drink a bottle of Activated Charcoal or some shit and sit in the ER for 8 hours. I explain what happened at the bottom but do me the favor or reading the story before just scrolling to the botom. When I came home I immediately started writing this monstrosity of an almost 8000 word story. It's a one shot unless people actually like this fucked up stuff. If that's the case, I would appreciate a review. [*senpai plz*]**

 **Anyways without further ado, please enjoy Ouros!**

 **[Contains Futa, Tentacles, EXTREME sizing, and some other fucked up stuff]**

* * *

 **Ouros**

All game, Quinn had been struggling against Illaoi in top lane, and her teammate's telepathic messages were not helping at all. Even though Sona and Miss Fortune had a slight gold lead in bot lane and Katarina in Mid Lane was far ahead with one enemy turret down and the next on its way, and Akali's ganks top tried to help; Quinn was just too far behind the Kraken Priestess.

As another tentacle slammed down on where she had been a second ago, Quinn groaned. All game these relentless tentacles had been rearing up around her just when she thought she was safe, one would pop up and barely miss her or actually hit her for massive damage. Illaoi laughed as Quinn's inhibitor turret began to crumble.

Quinn jumped forward, sending a volley of bolts out of her crossbow while Valor screamed down from the sky, talons ready to gouge out Illaoi's eyes. She just smirked and batted the Demacian eagle away before smashing Quinn with half a dozen massive tentacles. As Quinn lay dying, Akali flew out of the jungle in a blaze of green and Illaoi's tentacles grabbed her before slamming her down next to Quinn.

" _Enemy Double Kill"_ shouted the announcer as the tentacles came down.

" _Wow Quinn, nice job feeding her,"_ came Akali's voice in her head as she watched the tower crumble to dust soon followed by the inhibitor.

Within minutes, their nexus was destroyed and as the two teams teleported back to their lobby, the hatred began.

"You stupid bitch!" screamed Katarina as her green eyes blazed with fury, "I was winning lane but you just couldn't resist feeding her. God damn it Quinn, why do you suck so hard?"

She got similar messages from her other teammates while even Sona just glared at her. Her teammates left, still raging over her performance and she followed behind.

 _They don't know what I face._ She thought to herself, _They don't know the feeling of trying your hardest and then not having that be enough. They don't know how it feels to loose the better half of you, to lose your twin. They don't know the struggle of watching his agony day by day as disease ate his body from the inside, until all that remained was an empty husk. They don't know my burden, what I've lost. All I have is myself and Valor. My family disowned me, said it should have been me rather than Caleb. They can't judge me._

She entered the woman's locker room and went to a back corner hidden around a row of lockers. From inside the shower block, she could here her teammates jeers about her performance. Quinn looked around when she felt a gaze on her. She was only half undressed but even in her underwear, she felt the need to go find whatever was watching her. She spun around and noticed for the first time the golden idol on the bench behind her.

It was the idol of Nagakabouros, the Great Kraken, and the god of Illaoi's religion. The entire golden surface hummed visibly and an eerie green light beamed from the opening in the eyes and mouth.

Quinn's right hand hovered over the surface and stayed there, she was unsure if she should really touch the idol. What if Illaoi came back from wherever she was and saw Quinn's hand on her idol? How would she react?

It was only when she heard Miss Fortune ask Ahri "what about you Sona? Aren't you friends with Quinn? You're both from Demacia…"

" _No,"_ sounded Sona's voice in everybody's heads, including Quinn's.

She and Sona had never been best friends, but Quinn considered Sona to be one of her better friends in Demacia. She listened to what Quinn had to say and played soft music when Quinn was grieving Caleb. To hear this final betrayal, filled Quinn with anger.

Her palm came down to rest on the plating of the idol. It was cold even though the room was warm. The eyes and mouth flashed and a different voice sounded in her mind, very unsimilar to Sona's.

" _ **Are you worthy?"**_ it demanded.

"Wha-" Quinn wondered aloud before yelping. The temperature had began to heat up and she tried to pull her hand away before realizing she couldn't it was stuck.

" _ **Are you worthy?"**_ it repeated, irritation now could be heard as well.

"Yes…" began Quinn, not thinking or knowing of what lay ahead.

" _ **Then take the test and prove that are, so that I may bestow strength upon one who is worthy. Show them your courage, and I will show you power unimaginable,"**_ it told her.

Quinn nodded her head and the eyes and mouth flared a brighter green than before while over a dozen tentacles flew out of the mouth, coiling around her right arm and squeezing tightly. She shifted uncomfortably but didn't scream.

The tentacles felt warm and cool at the same time, their surfaces shimmered with greenish-blue light and blocky runes ran down the lengths. They pulsed slowly against her skin.

At once, an image flashed through her mind and her eyes widened. It was Caleb, as he lay in bed. If only she hadn't dared him to run up to the sorcerer, then he wouldn't have received the curse. Instead, she did and he now lay on his deathbed, bleeding from his eyes, nose, and mouth. He coughed and black phlegm burst from his mouth. His ribs stood out from his skin, which turned the color of ash and began to flake off. He moaned in pain, it had been the only sound he had been able to make for the past few months.

He had such a bright future ahead. He had perfect grades and was very athletic. Caleb was also one of the nicest people in the village, or even Demacia. But he was also her twin brother, and they never backed down from each other's dares and never betrayed one another. Now Quinn sat as her brother faded away, day by agonizing day.

" _ **If you could, would you take his place?"**_ roared a voice in her mind, like waves breaking on a rocky shore.

She swallowed and tears began to pour from her eyes. Great sobs soon wracked her body. She had asked herself this question many times and the answer had always been the same. She wasn't strong enough to face the pain Caleb now felt every day and it killed her inside to know that she could never endure what he endured.

"No-" she moaned between sobs, "I wouldn't. I can't even begin to imagine the horrors of the never ending pain, I know how long his suffering lasted, six months. Even a day would drive me insane."

The picture faded until her real gaze returned. Her hand on the idol, tentacles wrapped around her arm to her shoulder.

" _ **A shame,"**_ said the voice, _ **"I had such high hopes for you Scout. No matter, you will still receive a blessing depending on how you look at it."**_

The green flashed red before quickly turning back to an even more sickly green. As tears poured down her cheeks from the vision, Quinn could only watch as an indescribable thing crawled from the mouth. The tentacles that were wrapped around her arm were attached to it and it crawled up her arm, towards her mouth. She couldn't move, and she felt her mouth opening as wide as it could go despite her trying to keep it shut.

" _ **Prepare to receive my curse Quinn,"**_ it gloated in her head, _**"Since your test may have been unfair due to events beforehand, this will not be a complete curse, this will in fact bring you and other's great pleasure. But your body will be changed and you may not recognize what you will become. Farewell Quinn, we will speak again soon."**_

And with that, the thing reached her open mouth and entered, dragging itself and the tentacles down her throat and resting in her stomach where a strange feeling began to spread from her core.

She felt as though her body was heating up and on the inside of her right wrist, a strange rune appeared. A quick check at the idol showed that it was one of the runes on it and that the green light had stopped.

Quinn let out a moan before covering her mouth. She bent over from the waves of pleasure coming from her crotch, an area that she had never really thought about. Quinn just wasn't into that kind of stuff, she didn't want to get close to anyone and lose them like Caleb.

She needed to get out of the locker room before someone saw or heard her. She threw on her skin tight undersuit and with her armor in a duffle bag, she ran towards her room.

She yanked open the door and dropped the duffle on the ground before running towards the bed, stripping as she went. When she was completely naked, she noticed the tapping on her window. Valor was outside and she threw open the window before shouting at him, "Go away Valor! Go hunting for a few days, or even weeks! I need time alone right now!"

He made a screech and flew away, leaving Quinn alone. She quickly shut all the doors and windows, locking and covering them so that the room was dark besides the light of the bedside lamp. She rushed over to the bed and jumped on it before reaching towards her crotch.

She had heard other women talking about this but had never tried herself. Hesitantly but soon with a much greater intent, she slowly stuck her index finger into her warmth. As it was swallowed by her core, the feeling she had been feeling only increased. She pulled it out before joining it with her middle finger and then ring finger before thrusting it back in. As her walls stretched, she felt something tear when she went deeper. Blood pooled around her fingers yet she only felt pleasure. The hand came out and it was joined by her pinky and thumb, making a loose cone-shape. That went in quicker and harder than before but it still wasn't enough for her now insatiable lust.

As Quinn pulled her hand out and quenching it into a fist, she smiled before jamming it into her hole. It barely went a few inches before it met a form of resistance different than the tightness of her walls. Quinn actually felt her fist being forced out of her hole by something pushing from inside and her hand was pushed out by a rapidly growing trunk of flesh.

* * *

Once out, Quinn's hand fell to the bed soon followed by her other as the massive thing grew out of her snatch, completely covering it. It soon was at least a foot and showed no sign of stopping. Only once it passed two feet did the rapid growth slow. When it stopped, the entire thing was two and a half feet of meat that was at least eight-inches thick and as it folded forward to rest on the bed, Quinn realized that it wasn't even erect. Starting from the base, thick veins began to stand out until they reached the top where a large head ballooned outwards. The entire trunk was the same pale color as her skin the veins were only slightly darker than that. The head was tinted slightly more maroon than the rest of it.

She tentatively reached her hand to touch it but was startled away by another growth. She felt something growing underneath and the feeling was pleasurable. As it increased, her new member began to grow erect and Quinn finally gained the courage to lift the thing. She noticed that the length had come out of her womanhood, covering the entire thing and leaving no seams or unnatural ridges; it looked as though it had been on her for her entire life. Just like before, she watched as stuff grew literally right in front of her eyes. Two massive spheres grew underneath her new trunk and stretched the sack of skin around them. Just like her penis, the testicles were the same color as her skin and even larger veins than above grew around the skin.

By the time they had finished, each was slightly under two feet in diameter and the two had forced her legs quite wide. The were still squished between her thighs and each other and she squeezed her thighs together experimentally.

As waves of carnal desire flooded her body and mind and her new cock rapidly finished growing erect. As she watched, a bead of clear liquid was forced out of the opening on her tip, soon followed by more and as the fluid grew both more plentiful and more white-tinted; she realized where she was.

The fear of being found like this overloaded her pleasure and she sprinted the the bathroom, penis and testicles swaying between her legs. As she ran, the now completely white liquid poured forth with greater frequency and the drops soon became a stream. The trail led to the bathroom where she locked the door and entered the shower. Sitting back against the wall, she sunk to the floor where her massive balls forced her legs to the walls.

The thing reached above her head and the liquid poured down onto her. With a start, she realized that it was her seed. The stuff had a greater viscosity than water and as such was going down the drain slower than it pour out of her penis. As the pool soon reached a foot, Quinn pooled some into her hand and brought it to her face.

The musk hit her immediately and she moved it into her mouth. It was salty, but not in a bad way and it was _really good._ She was soon shoveling palm after palm of the warm goop to her face where she gorged on it.

" _This isn't fast enough"_ her mind screamed as her craving for her seed increased.

An idea soon came to her head and she smirked. As her lips closed around the tip, the streams of spunk all poured into her mouth. Even by swallowing as much as she could, her mouth could not contain the waves and small jets of seed would shoot from her mouth to join the pool that reached the bottom of her breasts now. Her cock reared up from the white plane like some sea-monster in a Bilgewater Pirate's drunken story.

Soon, her stomach began to swell as she drank down gallons of her seed. The growth in her stomach wasn't the only thing though. Her previously small breasts ballooned out going up from an A to at least FF. Her hips increased in size drastically and her almost flat rear became a massive curve, protruding from her legs. Her limbs lengthened and grew stronger and her hair grew out from the previously close cropped hair to a curtain of nearly shoulder length hair.

By the time her stream of cum had lessened to a trickle, she had gained a foot in height. The level of cum around her had all drained out and she realized she must have been taking in her seed for hours.

She stood up and swayed, forgetting about the weight and size of her new additions. She turned on the shower and warm water rinsed down her body. Her hands roamed around her new member and balls, playing with them. As she navigated around her scrotum, she was surprised to find another addition.

Her scrotum had a third pouch in front of her testicles and when she bent over to look at it, she saw that it was a greenish orb that was maybe a foot in diameter. The surface of the sack was stained with green runes that were similar to the ones on the idol. The actual skin was the same as everywhere else but the green light seeped through from within. The entire thing had more veins than both her balls and cock combined and the thing pulsed a faint green light in tune with her heartbeat. It seemed as though it was connected to both the cock above it and the rest of the scrotum and Quinn had never seen anything like it in the diagrams. Although Quinn didn't know what the purpose of it was yet, a name came to her head.

 _The Ouros Gland._

If it had anything to do with the name, the new gland had something to do with Nagakabouros, Illaoi's goddess. She mused this as she walked over to her bed. She looked at the clock and realized that the entire night had gone by. All at once, the exhaustion swept in and Quinn turned back to face her bed, once again forgetting about her new additions. The shaft of her cock slammed into the lamp on the nightstand and sent it careening to the floor. Quinn instinctively reached out to grab it but her hands were too slow.

It came as a surprise that she still felt the lamp and hadn't heard it hit the ground so she looked down to find that a tentacle was attached to the Ouros Gland and was wrapped around the lamp.

"What the fuck?" she exclaimed aloud.

* * *

The tentacle swayed gently, and every so often would twitch as though it had a mind of it's own. Quinn didn't know where it had come from and just watched. The entire thing was heavily veined but had no suckers like an octopus had. The same green runes on the Ouros gland went down the sides of the tentacle and in addition, shared the green glow. It looked to be about four feet long and slowly shrunk to a point about three inches thick while the thickest part was by her gland at half a foot.

She wondered how it had appeared. _"Did it come from the Ouros Gland?"_ She asked, _"Can I control it?"_

Quinn gazed at it intently and willed it to move like she would with an arm. After a small delay, the tentacle bent over to the left like she intended it to. She then had it set the lamp back on the nightstand and she backed up to create space.

Quinn tried to make it go back wherever it had come from and she focused on and it slowly retracted back into the gland. Once it was gone, the runes on the gland glowed green.

" _If I can make one,"_ she wondered, _"why not more?"_

She willed tentacles to appear overtime. Before one would appear, anywhere with runes on her body would glow green and after a pleasurable feeling in her entire scrotum (although especially centered in the Ouros gland) a tentacle would burst forth.

Soon she had reached six tentacles and was just about to release another one when she noticed something. Unlike when she had had one, the tentacles were now moving around a lot more frequently and were coiling through the air. Occasionally one would begin to twirl around another, her cock, balls, or leg and she had to will them to release. Wherever they touched, a warm feeling spread. She was about to make them go back in until a wave of incomprehensible pleasure hit her and she did the opposite.

She made as many tentacles as she could and with each one that appeared, all of them responded less and less to her commands. After ten had appeared, runes began to appear in rings around her thighs, down her upper-arms, and spiraling around her breasts. As more exploded forth from the Ouros Gland, she felt her control over it disappear. Now more than five at a time, they exploded forth, her body was completely covered in runes now and everywhere glowed green. Even her previously hazel eyes were now twin suns of glowing green.

The tentacles now numbered close to fifty and they had to narrow before they connected to her scrotum which glowed the brightest of all things. The tentacles roved her body, half a dozen were already teasing at the entrance to her asshole and a few moved towards her mouth, others just coiled around parts of her body and gently massaged. Many actually lifted her off of the ground and moved her over to the bed. While she went along, she felt like a spider where a group of tentacles was each leg.

When Quinn got to the bed, the tentacles acted. The six by her rear all twisted together to form one massive one and penetrated her back entrance. She gasped and the other six near her mouth took that chance to spear down her throat as well. She could feel them twisting and turning around in her stomach. The two groups met and each of them dilated, the individual tentacles unraveling from their group as though a rope would fray. The dozen tentacles writhed around in her stomach, arousing Quinn everytime two tentacles touched or one grazed her walls.

Meanwhile, many squeezed clockwise or counterclockwise around her breasts and everything except the area right around her nipples was covered in a blanket of writhing green tentacles which were slowly kneading her bosom. Looking down, Quinn could see that the nipples were sticking out. They were darker than before she touched the idol and were protruding over an inch from her breasts. They were also each pretty wide at maybe three or four inches each. As she watched, a clear liquid began to drip from the holes at the end of each one and two tentacles moved towards them.

The shapes of the tips changed from a normal one to a suction cup appearance and fastened around each nipple. Quinn gasped as they began to pump, sucking whatever her nippled were emitting. She couldn't tell what it was and imagined the two tentacles becoming clear.

Surprisingly they did and she saw as a now white liquid was being suckled from her massive breasts.

" _If only there were some way to taste it?"_ she wondered and as if it could read her mind, another tentacle moved towards her already almost full mouth, its surface clear.

Sensing her desire to taste the liquid, the tentacles in her mouth shrunk so that there was more room and the new one began to let loose the liquid before moving towards her mouth. As she tasted her first sample, Quinn was shocked to taste warm milk.

" _Why am I producing milk? I can't even get knocked up! My pussy transformed into a massive hydra of tentacles attached to a dick with three balls!"_ her mind puzzled.

Soon however, her questions faded away as her mind became clouded with even more lust. As almost all of her restraint against the tentacles faded away, Quinn realized that her milk must have had some powerful aphrodisiac in it. She watched as her milk traveled out of her breasts, down through the clear tentacles to the new organ, where part of it went up through another clear tentacle to her mouth. Once it went through the Ouros organ, it acquired the green glow that was shared with many new parts to her body. She wondered where the rest of her milk was going but didn't care as long as she got to drink the products of her body.

All the while, many tentacles kneaded every part of her body they could get to and Quinn felt as though her entire body was being massaged. Many still roamed above the rest, looking for somewhere to pleasure. Here dick alone had at least six wrapped around the length and each ball was being pleasured by a host of attending tentacles.

After a while, her massive testicles awakened like two factories preparing for war and a torrent of cum poured from her cock. Those wrapped around it unraveled and formed another wider tentacle before it shifted like the ones at her breasts. This time, the entire tentacle was longer and wider than any of the others and the entire interior was open like a tube.

The entire thing barely fit around her cock as it surrounded it. Just like her breasts, the tentacle was soon milking her cock and it had learned from the others to become clear. Another clear one poked at her mouth and she made room for it. The sweet taste of her milk combine with the saltiness of her cum sent her tastebuds, and mind into overdrive.

Soon she was thrashing in the tentacles grips, pleasuring them so that they would pleasure her even more. Everywhere was squeezed quicker and harder and her hips thrusted down onto the tentacle impaling her ass. Milk and cum dribbled down her chin, both products of herself. Soon another group of combined tentacles pushed itself next to the first one in her ass and began to shoot her own cum up her ass. More pleasure than almost anytime Quinn could think of flooded her mind again. Quinn remained, covered in a moving mass of tentacles, for hours until the streams out and in of her body halted. Like the night before, her stomach was huge but this time was filled with not just her own seed but also her milk.

Another difference was that the Ouros gland had swollen fourfold and was now four feet in diameter. Her penis was sandwiched between the liquid filled sack of her belly and the mysterious new organ. One by one, the tentacles shrunk back into the Ouros gland until only five remained. Two plugging her nipples, one plugging her ass, another her mouth, and the final one inside of her penis so as to not let any of the liquid escape. And so, for the second night in a row, Quinn fell asleep surrounded by her swollen body. It was like sleeping with a massive, warm waterbed wrapped all around you.

When she awoke, most of the runes around her body were gone, and that wasn't the only change. Both her scrotum and its contents had changed. Where had previously been one Orous gland in front of two testicles; there was now four large spheres. Each one was an Ouros gland and was more than two feet wide. Somehow her legs were wrapped around the four foot wide sack. The entire surface was covered in veins, small and large and runes stood out along the entire thing. Four bright points of light beamed through her skin, like four green suns. Her already massive penis had also increased in length and width; now almost four feet long and barely less than half as wide. Glowing Runes spiraled around the entire length and glowed in sync with the throbbing of the many veins.

She had gained another foot and there were more runes around her skin. Her breasts, which had gone from FF's were now H cup. The nipples were darker and more swollen than last night and each breast was covered in runes. Her hips and rear had also increased in size and although they jiggled, she saw the muscle stacked underneath. She smirked, under her hips, her body diverged into three trunks, each stronger than steel.

She summoned eight tentacles, two from each testicle and had them carry her into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes had returned to their normal hazel color but now each had a ring of green runes in them. Looking down at her body, she realized that nothing she had would fit her so she just wrapped her sheet around herself. Through the white material, she could see the green runes faintly. It was time to go pay some people a visit.

* * *

It was late at night, and nobody was roaming the hallways. Quinn wouldn't have cared though, in fact she would have enjoyed having people run away screaming as her tentacles hunted them down.

She was suspended on four pillars of green which carried her through the hallway like some alien walker in a Sci-Fi movie. When she got to the door she was looking for, a tiny tentacle came out of the front of her scrotum and entered the keyhole. It was slightly painful having to push all the pins with a little tentacle but the pleasure she would feel soon would be soon worth it.

The lock clicked and the door swung open quietly. Quinn ducked down and her tentacles carrier her into the room, she shut the door behind her. Her target lay in bed, asleep and Quinn struck.

The first thing that awoke Katarina was the warm thing in her mouth. It was pushing down her throat and was already nearing her stomach. The tentacle glowed green and was attached to four orbs that were held up by more tentacles. Katarina reached for a knife but was stopped when a voice called, "No-no Katarina, don't be naughty" and a bunch of glowing green tentacles burst from the orbs and roamed her body, tearing off her clothes and wrapping around her limbs. No matter how much she struggled, Katarina couldn't move an inch and the thing lifted her off of her bed before carrying her towards the hallway.

As she was carried into the lighter hallway, Katarina's eyes widened at what _or who_ was carrying her.

Quinn sat on top of four testicles, a massive cock dragging along the ground as a myriad of tentacles carried a naked Katarina. Three huge throbbing ones were shoved into her mouth, pussy, and ass and smaller ones roamed her body, covering it in a faintly glowing liquid. Two more large ones moved towards her breasts and enveloped her nipples in their mouths before soon covering her entire mammaries. Tiny, invisible spikes then poked out and injected something into her breasts which then grew, jumping up multiple cup sizes rapidly. Unlike the others, these tentacles were clear and Katarina watched puzzled as milk was extracted from her breasts into Quinn's massive ballsack.

Quinn smirked at her as they were carried along, putting her finger on her mouth and saying, "Shhhh…. Soon we will all be together"

Katarina could only watch as Quinn entered a tentacle into a lock and brought them into a room. The door shut behind them, and the only thing Katarina could see was the faint green glow. There was movement and then they were back in the hallway. Katarina looked over and saw Akali in a very similar position as she was, being raped by tentacles and covered in glowing green liquid. This process repeated twice more until Sarah and finally Sona were all impaled, silenced by the thick tentacles in their mouths.

From there, Quinn carried them to another room and this time opened the door without having to unlock it. She carried them into the dark room and threw them onto the bed after removing her tentacles from their bodies and closing the sound-proof doors.

The landing on Quinn's bed hurt Katarina but not too bad. She landed with Sona's face in her nether regions and looking around saw that the other three were in similar positions. As everyone straightened themselves out, they turned to face their "host". Quinn sat on her four balls, like a natural stool, and was stroking various tentacles. Green runes stood out along her skin and her massive penis was thick with veins, clear liquid already dripping onto the floor.

"Let us go you dumb bitch," she shouted, "and what the fuck happened to you? You're a monster."

Quinn's face darkened and a tentacle shot out of her sack, slapping Katarina across the face, "You will respect your new mistress!" roared Quinn as her runes glowed even brighter, "Come bitch! Let us make you an example for the others."

"I'm not doing anything for you, are you crazy?" scoffed Katarina, ignoring the pleading looks in her friend's eyes praying that for once she would shut up.

"You know what Katarina? That fat mouth of yours is only good for two things, talking and pleasuring my tentacles!" gloated Quinn as a group of tentacles lifted Katarina up and held her by the limbs with her body facing the floor. Katarina watched as the tentacles brought her body close the massive cock that was between Quinn's legs. Between her pendulous breasts, Katarina saw Quinn's eyes flash green and then her world lit up.

Runes all along Quinn's body lit up and a myriad of tentacles exploded from her scrotum. With immense force, Katarina was shoved onto Quinn's length, screaming in pain.

All Katarina could feel was pain, no woman was meant to be spread this open. Her walls had never been stretched this much, not even close. She was only on less than two feet of Quinn's throbbing cock and tentacles were rapidly wrapping around her shoulders to force her onto Quinn but there was no more room. Quinn grunted in disappointment and instead pulled Katarina off before slamming her back on. Quinn's testicles throbbed particularly hard and bright and a torrent of seed flew into Katarina's abused pussy. Tentacles slammed in and out of her ass. Milk poured forth from her breasts down the tubes and then up another tentacle into her mouth. At first she spat it out but when she realized what it tasted like, she was soon drinking the liquid as fast as it came out. The others watched as her belly swelled outwards, full of Quinn's cum and her own milk. It was like a massive glowing green pouch that rippled as she was slammed into. With the suction cups on them, Katarina's breasts also grew until they soon rivaled Quinn's.

After a while, Quinn extracted herself completely before plugging her holes with tentacles to seal her up and not let any cum escape. Her breasts were still being milked and the tentacle dripped her milk somewhere. As her belly was stimulated and swayed back and forth, Katarina moaned, before noticing when the tentacles brought Akali over to Quinn and her.

Akali could hardly believe what she was seeing. Katarina's belly and breasts continued to grow as seed and milk poured into her body. Those tentacles had done something to her body as her breasts had grown as well, small trickles of milk dripping down her large bust. Her mind had frozen as she tried to cope with what was happening to them. It was only when she felt tentacles wrapping around her ankles, did Akali finally realize she was next.

By the time her mind came back to her, Akali was held upside down by her ankles while her breasts were already being milked by newly reattached tentacles and her milk joined Katarina's in Quinn's massive balls.

"Wakey, wakey Akali!" said Quinn gleefully as she shook Akali, "Look at the Kitty Kat here!"

The tentacles moved Katarina's body next to Akali and she felt herself sink into Katarina's soft, liquid filled stomach before she rebounded out. Next to her, she heard Katarina moan in pleasure at the feeling of her full stomach being squeezed.

"So Akali," Quinn said flirtatiously, "Do you want to be like Kat? Do you want to be milked and pumped full of my seed and your own dairy?"

"N-n-no." stuttered Akali.

"Just try some of Kat's" said Quinn as the tentacle that was shooting out Katarina's milk was pressed up close to her mouth.

The stream was so close, but wasn't actually touching her lips, in order to taste it she would have to move her head forward. She instead moved backwards but the sweet smell of the stream of dairy brought her head closer and closer until her tongue flicked out and captured some of the river.

It tasted amazing and soon she had her mouth wide open, milk splashing on her face, only some of it going down her throat. Akali briefly pulled her mouth away and panted, "Need… more… mistress."

"Oh-Ho! Someone learned their place," beamed Quinn, "And I reward those who follow my instructions."

One of the milking tentacles removed itself from Katarina's breast and she moaned in complaint before Akali fastened her mouth on it. Akali began to suck rapidly and Katarina threw back her head to scream in pleasure.

Akali's body was lying on Katarina's massive stomach and the tentacles holding Akali besides those milking her let go of her.

"See how she doesn't move even though she can?" Quinn asked to Sarah and Sona.

Akali readjusted herself on Katarina's massive belly and the vibrations cause Katarina to moan in ecstasy. Akali noticed the pleasure she was causing and smirked with the nipple still in her mouth. While her hands kneaded the mound of Katarina's breast, she wrapped her legs around Katarina's massive stomach. She began to squeeze her legs and rocked her body back and forth to maximize the pleasure she could give Katarina.

The stream of milk suddenly increased and Katarina screamed, "Yes Akali! Harder! Harder! Drink my milk! Squeeze my full, full belly!"

Akali's efforts doubled and Quinn smiled as she turned away from the two towards the two remaining women.

"Sarah Fortune and Sona Buville, are you two ready?" she asked.

Miss Fortune nodded eagerly while Sona looked away. Despite their differing attitudes, both of their legs were stained by multiple orgasms. As Quinn lifted them up, she noticed this and laughed.

"Quite the excited one's are we girls?" she asked as her milking tentacles fastened around their breasts.

Sona and Miss Fortune were both infamous for their already massive melons but the scale they grew to was unimaginable. Quinn lifted Sarah over and whispered in her ear.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Oh yes Mistress! Take me now!" said Miss Fortune back.

She lifted Sarah up before slamming her down onto her cock, the spray immediately beginning. A tentacle was held up to her mouth and she began to suck a mixture of the milk from all four of the women. After a half hour, she moved the tentacles holding Sarah next to Katarina. As seed still poured from her dick, she smirked at Sona. The two swollen red-heads began to suck one of each other's nipples while their other was milked by Quinn.

Akali was picked up and although she protested at first, her whimpers of disappointment became cries of pleasure as she was spread apart by Quinn's girth. Akali swayed her hips as much as she could to give her mistress more pleasure and as her stomach began to increase, so did her own feelings of desire. By the time she had finished with Akali, Quinn was by no means done and she moved her next to the other two.

Quinn moved them away from each other so that her tentacles could milk each of them fully. She removed the tentacles that sprayed their mouths full of milk and retracted those. She silenced their complains with three big throbbing tentacles down their throats. She was going to need all of they milk for what was coming next. Their bellies shook back and forth as they swayed their hips to grind against the tentacles up their snatches.

Sona watched all of this with tears in her eyes. When Quinn lifted her closer, she was trembling.

"Sona, I am disappointed in you the most, and thus, you will be punished the most, but I am not a cruel master, you will also be rewarded the most." said Quinn.

Sona watched as many _many_ tentacles wrapped around Quinn's dick, increasing the width twofold. Sona screamed silently as the monster penetrated her folds and watched as it stretched her beautiful body apart. When the cum came forth from the head of the cock and the ends of the tentacles, she hardly even felt it. After a while, Quinn finished with her and pulled Sona off before plugging her swollen body with tentacles.

Instead of what happened with the others, Quinn wasn't done when she extracted her cock. Sona watched as a tentacle bigger than all of the others rose from Quinn's testicles and fastened around her cock where it began to milk her of seed. Other tentacles were soon pleasuring Quinn's balls and her own nipples were milked as well. Even though she was expelling seed, her balls continued to grow as her cum and the milk of five women was pumped back into them.

They grew massive and forced her legs as far apart as they could go. After an hour, Quinn's tentacles that were milking everyone disappeared as did all other tentacles besides the ones plugging the women behind Sona. Even the ones that were holding Quinn up retracted into her and she sat on top of four massive balls larger than beanbags.

As Sona watched, runes all over Quinn's body lit brighter than before and her entire scrotum glowed bright green and trembled rapidly. They watched as the testicles shrunk going from five feet each to two in seconds.

A single tentacle rose up to Sona's mouth and she watched, paralyzed in fear as a tentacled mass crawled its way through the tube, vanishing down Sona's throat. As it writhed inside of her stomach, she moaned in pleasure. Quinn's tentacles then carried the five of them closer to one another and instructed everyone to watch Sona.

Soon, Sona felt her body heating up and she struggled to get her hand inside of her drenched pussy. Even though a tentacle was already in there, she wanted more but couldn't get her hand past her massive stomach. She moaned silently and telepathically asked, "please mistress, I need more in my pussy."

"No, you will have to suffer," explained Quinn, "But don't worry, it goes away soon."

* * *

The first indication any of them had of change was when the tentacle began to move out of Sona's pussy. It wasn't on the tentacle's own accord though, it was being physically forced out by something. After a few seconds, the tentacle was completely out and was followed by something. Sona's cock was majestic. Although much shorter than Quinn's, it was much thicker. Two balls soon formed afterwards only slightly larger than Quinn's. Sona watched all of this with her mouth open in a silent scream and her body completely still.

It was only when one of Quinn's thicker tentacles fastened itself around her new appendage and began to suck that Sona moved. As smaller tentacles wrapped around her testicles, Sona's hips buckled and torrents of seed flooded the tentacle traveling to Quinn's own Ouros glands where it then branched into five tentacles that carried it to the mouths of every person in the room.

Soon, another tentacle fastened around Quinn's own and her cum joined Sona's own. A few minutes later, the tentacles reattached to everyone's massive nipples and a combination of milks joined the liquid pouring down everyone's throats.

The five lay like that, for hours as they drank in the mixture. Quinn explained how Sona's womb was even now merging with her stomach as she would be needing the extra space to hold any seed she took in. She actually no longer had any waste as her body took in everything in the milk and seed of the others. Quinn explained about the Ouros Gland and how it would change Sona once again and give her the powers that Quinn had. She then told the three women that their wombs were flooded with her seed and even now it was catalyzing their eggs, dropping them all at once into the white broth where they merged with the sperm. Already the unique properties of the seed would be rapidly forming the spawn. All that the spawn needed was a place to go.

How this information got to her she didn't know, but she had a sinking suspicious that it was Nagakabouros whispering the truths to her. Sona's own Ouros Gland soon spawned and the two of them got up and had Quinn's tentacles drag Sona since she was still learning to use her tentacles. The reached the bathroom and Quinn sent her tentacles back to fetch the three women. By wedging herself and Sona in the doorway to form a wall with their balls, they made the bottom four feet of the room watertight and their seed began to pour forth against the far wall.

As the level of seed rose over the hours, Katarina, Sarah, or Akali would squirm as though something were worming around inside of them and Quinn smirked. When the bottom three feet of the room were coated under a layer of seed, Quinn had one of her tentacles remove the drain in the shower before she moved the three so that their pussies were facing the drain. Even though the spunk rushed down the drain, an even greater amount came out of Quinn's and Sona's cocks. After a few hours, the three screamed as one as their spawn crawled out of their snatches.

Even though Quinn couldn't see them through the murk, she knew what they looked like. A mass of tentacles dragged them along the floor with the current towards the hole. They were hardy creatures, and would no doubt survive wherever the twisting system of pipes would take them.

These weren't the ones made of the essence of the Idol and Quinn. These were the same species of Nagan Krakens and over the next millions of years, would fight each other until only one remained which would become as powerful as Nagakabouros was. One day, that would utilize a suitable female host to impregnate others of their species and have its own young. After this, the host was free to do as they liked and could use limited powers. It wouldn't matter what happened as the Nagan Kraken would spread one way or another.

Quinn learned this and smirked, knowing that Nagakabouros would be leaving her mind, the physical Kraken was already moving away from a distant Southern Continent towards Valoran where it would collect its young.

But she didn't care about any of this, right now she had a fellow Ouros-Born next to her and a host of beautiful Runeterrans to change.

* * *

 **I'm sorry and if you want to lynch someone, go after the charcoal, not me.**

 **I actually had to drink it after receiving the wrong prescription pills, I don't know how it happened but when I took my 2 daily pills expecting 100 mg of medication, I was surprised to look at the package and find that I had consumed 400 mg! One trip to ER and a bottle of Activated Charcoal later, this abomination crawled from my mind.**

 **If you do enjoy let me know,**

 **Much love,**

 **LoL Futa Fan**

* * *

 **PS: Girls can like Futa, surprise surprise? I know at least one fan who will remain anonymous was surprised but when I got a PM I cracked up and snorted out my apple juice! (another un-ladylike thing)**


End file.
